With A Little 'Help' From My Friends
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: [Harry x Ginny] Harry likes Ginny. Harry doesn't know if Ginny likes him back. Harry's friends decide to give him some help...


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Wow. I'm writing fluff. My first attempt at it, in preparation for another Harry Potter story I'm writing, which will have H/G moments. Also to see if I could write fluff. So anyway, Harry likes Ginny. Harry doesn't know if Ginny likes him back (idiot). Harry's dorm buddies decide to 'help'.

           "Harry, when are you going to tell Ginny you like her?" Ron asked suddenly, as he walked into the room, the smile he always had around Hermione vanishing.

           At this Harry Potter fell over, quite painfully, off of his bed where he was sitting and stared at Ron is shock and disbelief for a few moments. After a few moments of blinking furiously, he said in a hoarse voice, "What?"

           _Smooth Potter. That's the way to do this._

In truth, Harry fancied Ginny a lot. She understood what he was going through, how hard it was for him about Sirius. She became closer to him when Ron and Hermione got together, and he noticed her a lot more over the summer and throughout the term. It was little things at first, like how nice she smelled, or how shiny her hair was. Gradually, it escalated until one day it hit him like a hippogriff. He was in love with a redheaded witch.

 _A little late though, _Harry thought bitterly, remembering that Hermione said she was over him. Although she wasn't dating any boys at the time, seeing as how Dean was just a random name she picked out, she didn't seem to show anything other than friendship for him.

"Oh come on Harry. We all know you like her. The looks you keep giving her, the much cheerier expressions? Obviously you're in love." Seamus interjected. He, Dean, and Neville were already in the room when Harry and Ron came in.

           Dean and Neville nodded too, and Ron looked at them approvingly. "See? We all know Harry. Just tell her."

           "Ron, she's over me." Harry said despondently, his eyes downcast.

           At this, Ron burst out laughing, and Dean, Seamus, and even Neville chuckled.

           "What's so funny?" Harry demanded after the laughter subsided, his eyes darting back up to glare at his dorm mates.

 "You can't honestly believe that stuff, Harry." Ron wheezed, his eyes still showing mirth.

           "Hermione said that-" Harry began, but Ron cut him off again.

           "Honestly Harry, and you said I was thick about Hermione." Ron said, getting snickers from Dean, Seamus, and Neville. He glared at them. "She's _given up_ on you. But she still likes you, mate."

           "How do you know?" Harry demanded.

           "Harry, I'm not as thick as everyone thinks." More snickers from the others, which earned a threatening growl and death glare from Ron before he continued. "I know my sister. Just tell her, and she will say the same thing!"

           "But what if-"

           "No buts Harry." Ron said, his tone brooking no argument, "You're going to tell her. Tonight."

           "What! No! I won't!" Harry protested, starting to get to his feet.

           Ron looked at Dean, Seamus, and Neville, who nodded. "Sorry Harry, but this is for your own good." Seamus said apologetically. The four boys advanced on Harry menacingly, their faces serious.

           Harry reacted quickly, his training for the past months kicking in as he moved for his wand in his wrist holster. Neville, who was one of the best duelers in the D.A. managed to react faster, pulling his new wand (the previous one, his fathers, having been broken in the Department of Mysteries fiasco last term.) and cried, "Expelliarmus!"

           The jet of red light hit Harry, and he was thrown into his pillows and his wand flew into Neville's quick hand. Dean whistled. "Nice work Neville."

           Neville flushed with the praise, and nodded to Ron. The four boys hoisted Harry, who was still dazed from the Disarming Charm up, each one of them holding him up like a human sacrifice. Together, they carried the Boy-Who-Lived most unceremoniously out the room.

           It was still pretty early for a Saturday night, with most Gryffindor's still awake, including one red-headed witch.

Currently, this certain witch was annoyed because her bushy haired friend was constantly arguing with her on a long running topic between them. Hermione had been arguing that Harry fancied her, Ginny Weasley. What a laugh!

"I'm telling you Ginny! Harry fancies you!" Hermione said excitedly, practically shaking with excitement. After all, Harry needed someone to look after him, and Ginny had fancied Harry forever.

"Come on, Hermione. He doesn't think of me as anything but a friend!" Ginny said fiercely.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, when yells from the boy's staircase cut them off. The unmistakable voice of the Boy-Who-Lived echoed down to the common room. "Hey guys, this isn't funny! Come on! Let me go!"

The entire common room turned towards the stairwell, knowing that with Harry, there was never a dull moment. They were not disappointed.

The sight that greeted them was shocking. . After all, how many times do you get to see the hero of the Wizarding World being carried like a human sacrifice. Colin took several pictures, and the entire common room just stared open-mouthed at the five boys.

           The four boys carried Harry to the couch Ginny was sitting on, and threw him bodily onto it. Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow at Ron, who grinned mischievously, like the cat that caught the canary.

           Harry, after getting his bearings back, realized he was on a couch. With _Ginny_. With those thoughts, he attempted to bolt from the couch, run out of the common room, and find a nice place to hide. Preferably for a long, long time.

           Of course, the key word is _attempted._ Neville again came through, hitting Harry with the Leg-Locker curse. Of course, Harry was not one of the most determined wizards in the age for nothing. He crawled away, his legs dragging him down extensively. Noting this, Ron fired a Full-Body Bind on Harry, causing him to freeze on the spot.

           The entire common room watched with amazement and wonder, trying to decipher exactly why Harry Potter was being forced down into the common room. Hermione caught Ron's eye, and her boyfriend looked pointedly at Ginny, and comprehension dawned on Hermione.

           The four boys picked the paralyzed Boy-Who-Lived up and plopped him next to Ginny.

           _I'm going to kill them!_ Harry thought viciously, trying desperately not to meet Ginny's questioning gaze.

           He looked instead at the laughing faces of Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron. He glared at them. "I am going to kill you guys." He said venomously, voicing his previous thoughts, causing the four boys to laugh harder. "Finite Incantem." Ron said, but from the looks of him, Dean, Seamus, and Neville, they would continue holding him until he got it over with.

           _Come on Potter. Just get it over with. You're a bloody Gryffindor!_

           Finally, Harry turned to Ginny. Ginny noticed he was looking directly into her eyes, nervous, his own green eyes (which she dearly loved) searching for something in her brown ones.

           "Um.. Ginny?" Harry croaked. _Why did the whole common room have to be awake for this? _Harry asked himself.

           _Because Ron is evil. So is Dean, Neville, and Seamus Or maybe Fate just really, really hates you.. _Another voice answered.

           "Yes Harry?" She said, nervous because Harry was nervous. _Why is he so nervous?_

           Harry was painfully aware of all the stares from the other occupants of the common room as he leaned in closer to his green eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones, and whispered, "I fancy you."

           Ginny's eyes widened, Hermione's face twisted into a triumphant smile, and inwardly she did a tiny jig. For a few moments, Ginny could do nothing but look at him in amazement.

Harry turned his head after a few more moments of painful silence, about to try and find a nice place to crawl in and hide for a few weeks, and then kill his dorm mates, before leaving for Mexico, or another place where Ginny Weasley did not live in, or would be anytime soon. Unfortunately or fortunately for Harry, Ginny caught his arm before he left. "I fancy you too, Harry. Always have." She whispered back.

           Harry's eyes widened, and he sputtered, "But-Hermione said-"

           "I said I gave up. Never got over you. Never could." She whispered as their faces grew closer. Finally, the kiss both of them had been dreaming of was reality.

           And what a kiss it was. Ginny could swear that Harry gave a low moan as her tongue entered his mouth, tasting his unique flavor, savoring it. Harry reciprocated, savoring her soft taste, and they could have gone on for a lot longer had Ron not coughed loudly, interrupting them and bringing them back to a common room filled with cat calls and whoops.

           Harry and Ginny glared at them, and Ginny yelled, "Shut up!"

           They turned back to each other, and Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, still slightly nervous. "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"

           "Well, I don't know…" Ginny said mischievously, before saying, "Oh, alright."

And with that, they resumed snogging. After a few minutes, they needed air, like all humans, and Harry took the opportunity to give a death glare that would have put Snape to shame at Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron. "Although I have to thank you for helping me get together with Ginny, you did humiliate me. You'll get yours, boys. I swear it." Harry said dangerously.

           And he did, which resulted in another memorable night in Gryffindor tower. After all, who could forget (whether you wanted to or not) four 16-year old boys doing the Chicken Dance in their underwear for ten minutes in the Gryffindor common room.

AN: Yay! Fluff! I saw a one shot similar to this a few weeks ago (can't remember where), and I decided to try my hand at something similar. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
